Anexo:Primera temporada de Go, Diego, Go!
La primera temporada de Go, Diego, Go! se estrenó el 6 de septiembre de 2005, y terminó el 18 de septiembre de 2006 constando de 19 episodios. En esta temporada, se estrena el primer crossover de Dora, la exploradora y Go, Diego, Go! llamado «''Dora und Diego zur Rettung» como parte del primer episodio que oficializa el estreno de la serie. «Dora und Diego zur Rettung», es el décimocuarto episodio de la cuarta temporada de su serie-secuela, Dora, la exploradora, grabada entre los años 2004 y 2005, durante su viaje de recorrido por todo el mundo. El primer croosover sigue las aventuras de Dora y Diego tratan de salvar a Botas antes de que llegue a la montaña del oso polar y se le que enredado el papalote en el árbol. Se estrenó el 6 de septiembre de 2005 en Estados Unidos y el 23 de octubre del mismo año en Latinoamérica. Emisión Esta lista corresponde a los episodios de estreno de la primera temporada de la Serie Original de Nickelodeon, Go, Diego, Go!. Grabada el 28 de junio de 2004, durante el lanzamiento del primer crossover de Dora, la exploradora y Go, Diego, Go!, Dora y Diego al rescate y estrenada el 6 de septiembre de 2005, la grabación de la serie tuvo un descanso durante las vacaciones de Navidad desde el 5 de diciembre de 2004. La producción continuó el 9 de enero de 2005 y desde entonces la transmisión de la serie tomó fechas de los diferentes capítulos grabados variadas que iban de los domingos 16, 23 y 30 y los martes 11, 18 y 25 de enero del mismo año. A finales del 2004 y durante la temporada de Navidad, se graban los episodios ''Chinta the Baby Chinchilla, Diego Saves Baby Humpback Whale, Journey to Jaguar Mountain, Three Little Condors, Pepito's Penguin School y Linda, la llama salva el carnaval. Entre 2006 y 2007, aparecen para la producción de la siguiente temporada, las secuelas de los episodios Diego Saves Baby Humpback Whale, Pepito's Penguin School y Journey to Jaguar Mountain, Diego and Baby Humpback to the Rescue, Macky the Macaroni Penguin, y The Great Jaguar Rescue, respectivamente. Baby Jaguar to the Rescue. El 24 y 25 de diciembre de 2004, después de anunciar que el elenco de la serie producirá durante la víspera de la Navidad la producción de los episodios del programa que fue grabado desde hace casi 5 meses, se tenía programado regresar a la producción del episodio Viaje a la montaña jaguar y trasladarla esta vez a los municipios de Nauzontla, Caxhuacan y San Felipe Tepatlán, Puebla y a la ciudad de Tenango del Valle, Estado de México. En el verano del 2005, se estrena la primera secuela del episodio Journey to Jaguar Mountain, Baby Jaguar to the Rescue, ''iniciando su proceso de filmación a partir del 14 de junio de 2005, mientras que se iban grabando solamente las escenas del episodio Journey to Jaguar Mountain en la ciudad de Puebla, México. En septiembre de 2005, se anuncia el lanzamiento del episodio ''Dora y Diego al rescate de la cuarta temporada de Dora, la exploradora, el cual forma parte del crossover de las caricaturas de Nickelodeon, Dora, la exploradora y Go, Diego, Go! previo al estreno de la serie. A finales del 2005, se graba el episodio Cool Water for Ana the Anaconda, junto con el primer episodio crossover de Dora, la exploradora y Go, Diego, Go! divido en dos partes, Diego's Great Dinosaur, dejando solamente disponible el proceso de grabación de la secuela del episodio Pepito's Penguin School de la segunda temporada, Macky the Macaroni Penguin en Buenos Aires, Argentina. El 29 de septiembre de 2005, comienzan las grabaciones del episodio A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born en la localidad de Santa María Oxtotipan, ubicada en el municipio de Tepeaca, Puebla, donde se graban varias canciones que serán interpretadas hasta finales de este año, cuyo estreno fue el 25 de enero de 2006. Para la temporada de Navidad, se graban los episodios Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears y Linda the Librarain y luego de grabarse por última vez el episodio Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears en Colombia durante la víspera de Navidad el creador Chris Gifford, junto con el elenco de la serie, el creador Chris Gifford ya no podía ir de regreso a la playa a grabar nuevamente el episodio Diego Saves the Sea Turtles, cuya producción concluyó en Acapulco, Guerrero a mediados del mes de octubre de 2005, quedando disponibles únicamente los episodios Linda the Librarain en La Paz, Bolivia y A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born en el nordeste de la ciudad de Buenos Aires, Argentina y en Centroamérica, a diferencia de ser grabada el día 13 de diciembre de 2005 en el municipio de Chignahuapan, ubicado a la Sierra norte del estado mexicano de Puebla y Teotitlán de Flores Magón, Oaxaca. El 25 de diciembre de 2005 por motivos del Día de la Navidad, continuando con la producción de la segunda temporada de la serie, se terminó la grabación del episodio Linda the Librarain en Lima, Perú y el 22 de enero de 2006 la del episodio A Blue Morpho Butterfly is Born ''y el 22 de enero de 2006 en León, Guanajuato, México. Producción del doblaje al español en Latinoamérica En esta temporada, el doblaje al español para Latinoamérica anunció que la serie se doblaría en el estudio DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción en México, D.F. bajo la dirección de Miguel Ángel Flores, contratando a la empresa venezolana Etcétera Group. El doblaje se fue recibiendo por parte de la participación de las actrices Monserrat Mendoza como la voz de Alicia, Karina Parra como la voz del Bebé Jaguar y Rebeca Aponte como la voz de Click. Aunque el elenco femenino ha doblado el episodio ''Dora y Diego al rescate de la cuarta temporada de Dora, la exploradora, se eligieron a las actrices Leisha Medina para la voz de Dora, Giannina Jurado para la voz de Botas y Anabella Silva para la voz de Mochila. Como el doblador venezolano Ricardo Sorondo interpretaba la voz de Diego hasta llegar a los últimos episodios de la cuarta temporada de la serie secuela de Nickelodeon, Dora, la exploradora, ya que se iba doblando el primer crossover de la serie antes de que se grabara en Alemania, Francia y México entre los años 2004 y 2005, fue sustituido por Manuel Díaz, mientras que se anunció que el actor Alejandro Orozco interpretaría la voz de la Mochila de Rescate. El cambio de voces dio a conocer la modificación del doblaje de Diego, pasando ser doblado en Venezuela a México. Acuerdo de afiliación con TC Televisión El 11 de noviembre de 2005, cuando el primo de Dora, Diego, cumplió 8 años, Nickelodeon adquirió los planes para grabar el episodio Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears en la ciudad de Guayaquil, Ecuador. En este episodio, Dora y Diego deciden llevar a sus compañeros Chito y Rita de regreso a la selva nubosa y le cuentan a su hermano Chito que cuando tenían 9 años, se les había caído el nido donde vivían. Las grabaciones del episodio se han estado empezando a grabar en Guayaquil desde el 14 de noviembre de 2005. El personaje de Botas, el mono grabó el episodio los primeros tres episodios: Atrapa a los bebés, Dora y Diego al rescate y Linda la llama salva el carnaval en la navidad del año pasado en los Andes de Bolivia, luego en la grabación de esta temporada fue reemplazado por Dora, la exploradora y Linda, la llama en cada uno de los episodios en los que aparecen; sólo que decidió continuar trabajando con el elenco por unos años más. Cambios en la producción de la serie El día miércoles 9 de noviembre de 2005, a las 9:00 de la mañana, la producción de la serie que continua con la aparición de los personajes de Dora, la exploradora desde el principio después de haber grabado el episodio "Linda la llama salva el carnaval" se movió a Toluca, Estado de México y estuvieron grabándolo a las 4:00 de la tarde del mismo día y quedo producido 3 días, moviéndose a las ciudades de Metepec, Cuernavaca, Morelos y Puebla de Zaragoza, Puebla el 12 de noviembre del mismo año a las 6:00 de la tarde. Las grabaciones de este episodio tomaron un receso por las vacaciones de Navidad durante los festejos del Día de Acción de Gracias el 24 y 25 de noviembre de 2005. Entonces, después de esto, la grabación del tercer episodio crossover donde participan los personajes de Dora, la exploradora se reanudó el 27 de enero de 2006. En la tarde del 11 de agosto de 2006, el hermano del creador Eric Weiner de la caricatura de Nickelodeon, Dora, la exploradora, Chris Weiner se retiró del resto de la serie, hasta que tardó más de cuatro meses en volver a la siguiente temporada que volvería a ser grabada para la temporada de Navidad de éste año, dado así que fue reemplazado por la directora Katie Rickman, quien había viajado con el elenco de la serie a Perú a grabar el episodio Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears para finales del año 2005. Episodios * Esta temporada tiene 20 episodios. * En 2005, la directora Katie McWane continuó produciendo los episodios Dora y Diego al rescate y Linda la llama salva el carnaval con la participación de Dora y Botas, respectivamente. * El episodio "El gran rescate de dinosaurio de Diego" fue estrenado en Latinoamérica el 24 de junio de 2006, mientras que continuaba transmisión de los Juegos de la Selección de fútbol de Alemania. * Esta temporada se empezó a grabar el 30 de junio de 2004, empezando con Dora y Diego al rescate y terminó el 25 de agosto de 2006. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión